


Haikus From The DQ

by voycaptive



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voycaptive/pseuds/voycaptive
Summary: The crew is very bored so they write haikus to each other in their desperation to have something to do. Read this silly crap at your own risk.





	Haikus From The DQ

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this about the year 2000

It can be so boring in space; no one can hear you scream. However, if you write really bad haiku's and send them to object of your desire you may get laid!

*********************************************************************

Tom's Haiku

I love Chakotay  
I love his dimples and ass  
I love his tattoo

What did you expect I'm a pilot not a writer!

********************************************************************

Chakotay’s Haiku

I love Tom Paris  
I love his slender fingers  
And his ice blue eyes

Not bad for a stoic Indian if I do say so myself. 

********************************************************************

B'Elanna's Haiku

I love the warp core  
Especially when it works  
I need to get laid

Grrrrrrrrrrr!

********************************************************************

Seven's Haiku

I love the Captain  
Need to assimilate her  
Resistance...futile

This exercise is irrelevant.

*******************************************************************

Harry's Haiku

I love B'Elanna  
I love her saucy temper  
But I'm a virgin

I wonder if I have enough credits for a dermal regenerator.

*******************************************************************

Janeway's Haiku

I am the Captain  
I am not supposed to mate  
Damn I want Seven

The hell with protocol, I am desperate!

********************************************************************

Tuvok's Haiku

I am in Pon Farr  
I need to find a bond mate  
Please someone help me

This is illogical. 

 

********************************************************************

VoyCaPtive's Haiku

I love Voyager  
I need to get a damn life  
But I don't want to

 

This has been a cold winter's day production. Tune in next week for the next   
installment of Bad Haiku's From Outer Space!


End file.
